W paski kapelusze, pocałować ciebie muszę
by panie.poeto
Summary: Lekkie, humorystyczne, yaoi


**[b]W paski kapelusze, pocałować ciebie muszę[/b]**

Kapitan Hitsugaya nie był zadowolony. Szczerze mówiąc, jego podirytowanie powoli osiągało szczyt. Został wysłany do świata żywych z idiotyczną misją zbadania całej tej sprawy arrancarów. Jakby był jedyną osobą, która może się tym zająć.  
>I zupełnie, jakby potrzebował tej bandy debili, którą wysłano razem z nim. Po prostu cudownie. Ale nie, to nie był koniec wspaniałych aspektów tej wyprawy. Rzucając się do walki, pozostawił swoje gigai bez opieki – no, może nie od razu „bez opieki". Jakiś miły hollow się nim [i]zaopiekował[i]. Dlatego właśnie Hitsugaya-taichou niósł swoje zastępcze ciało, znajdujące się obecnie w opłakanym stanie, do Sklepu Urahary. Osobiście młody kapitan uważał, że Urahara to dziwaczny gość i lepiej by było się trzymać od niego z daleka. Więc szedł, w ramionach trzymając swoją kopię i wyglądał doprawdy komicznie.  
>Westchnął, stając przed drzwiami. W sumie nie miał trzeciej ręki, żeby sobie otworzyć. Stał tak przez chwilę, wściekły na siebie, na hollowów i na świat. Niesamowitym przypadkiem drzwi się otworzyły i wychylił się ich właściciel. W środku było ciemno, a cień ronda kapelusza przesłaniał pół twarzy byłego kapitana dwunastej dywizji.<br>Hitsugaya wbił wzrok gdzieś daleko w prawo.  
>– Coś się stało, Hitsugaya-taichou? – zapytał Urahara, gestem zapraszając chłopca do środka. Zaiste, we wnętrzu sklepu panował półmrok. – Może napijesz się herbaty? – zaproponował, ale jego oczy już zainteresowały się tym, co trzymał białowłosy kapitan.<br>– Możesz to naprawić? – Toushirou zignorował pytania mężczyzny.  
>– Oczywiście – odparł Kisuke, lekko urażony bezpośredniością niższego shinigami.<br>– …ile by ci to zajęło? – Hitsugaya nie był wniebowzięty. Okoliczności zmuszały go do szukania pomocy, a nic bardziej sobie nie cenił, niż niezależność i samowystarczalność.  
>– Oh, możesz przyjść jutro odebrać swoje gigai. To nie jest zbyt duże uszkodzenie – Urahara uśmiechnął się złowieszczo, a Toushirou starał się zignorować przekonanie, że uśmiech ten źle mu wróży.<p>

Następnego dnia zjawił się pod tymi samymi drzwiami wczesnym wieczorem. Wciąż lekko zawstydzony, że musiał prosić o przysługę tego podejrzanego typa, zapukał cicho. Mężczyzna otworzył mu, a on wszedł, zauważając od razu zastępcze ciało położone w kącie. Uśmiechnął się z ulgą i od razu podszedł, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko gra. Widząc, że wszystkie rany zostały naprawione, przymierzył gigai, dla pewności. Rzucił spojrzenie mężczyźnie w kapeluszu, który gapił się na niego, zagryzając wargi by powstrzymać uśmiech. Toushirou zmarszczył brwi.  
>– Masz ochotę na łyk gorącej herbatki? – wesoło zagadną Urahara. Hitsugaya wbił spojrzenie w podłogę, strzygąc uszami.<br>Chwilę, chwilę. Hitsugaya poruszył uszami? Chłopak uniósł dłoń, przebiegając palcami po miejscu, gdzie powinny znajdować się jego uszy, jednak nie wyczuł tam nic, prócz gładkiej skóry. Nie miał uszu! Przesunął rękę trochę wyżej, przeczesując włosy, by natrafić na miękkie futerko. Poprawka: Hitsugaya, zamiast swoich naturalnych uszu, miał kocie uszka. Szlag by trafił tego Uraharę i jego głupie pomysł.  
>– Urahara – zawarczał. Sklepikarz, zdając sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji, w której się znalazł, podrapał się po karku uśmiechając głupkowato.<br>– U-ra-ha-ra! Masz to natychmiast naprawić! – młody kapitan powoli tracił nad sobą panowanie. I, o zgrozo, wyglądał naprawdę uroczo, co raczej nie było jego zamiarem.  
>– Ależ Hitsugaya-taichou, przecież wiesz, że jest tylko jeden sposób, by usunąć nekomimi… – wybąkał Kisuke, drapiąc swój kark jeszcze bardziej. Oczy Toshiro otworzyły się szeroko. Drań w kapeluszu przecież nie mógł mówić serio…<br>– Ty… ty! Chyba nie… chyba nie insynuujesz, że… – wymamrotał niski chłopiec.  
>– Jeśli jednak nalegasz, Hitsugaya-taichou, mogę ci pomóc pozbyć się tych uszu* – powiedział właściciel sklepu. Schylił się, obejmując talię białowłosego kapitana ramieniem i zamykając Toshiro w silnym uścisku. Chłopak zarumienił się porządnie, odwracając wzrok tak, by patrzyć wszędzie, byle nie na wysokiego blondyna. Urahara uśmiechnął się, widząc reakcję, na którą czekał. Pocałował delikatnie Toushirou, który wbrew sobie, odpowiedział na pocałunek.<br>_A szlag by te hollowy, te uszy i te miękkie usta. A szlag by to wszystko trafił! _– westchnął Hitsugaya w myślach, bo jego wargi już czymś były zajęte, i wspiął się na palce, splatając dłonie na karku tego podejrzanego drania.

*Odniesienie do anime i mangi „Loveless", w której to wszyscy ludzie rodzili się z kocimi uszami i pozbywali się ich wraz z pierwszym stosunkiem seksualnym.


End file.
